A Year Later
by Bethyxx
Summary: Set A year after Kayleigh got out of John's car, What will happen when they meet a year later?


_One push of the car stereos off/on button and the car was suddenly silent. He sighed softly as the last few moments had happened so quick, he took a quick glance at the empty passenger seat and then towards the taxi which was a few cars ahead of him. The words of hers, going round and round his head "I'm getting out your life" she didn't mean it right? They were friends, good friends, they did almost everything together since the Car share scheme had began, even at work, they spent most of their lunch breaks together, if of course John wasn't in a meeting._

That day, just repeated in his head. He wish he could just go back to that day and change everything about it, he wished he could tell her how he really felt, but it was too late now, nothing would be the same. As he sat alone in the staff room, he looked up at the clock taking a bite out of his sandwich, rolling his eyes at how quick he's lunch hour was passing away. It had been coming up towards being a whole year that he was once sat in the staff room with his best friend, laughing and joking and just enjoying one another's company. He pulled his phone from his pocket of his jacket and took a quick glance at his emails before placing his phone back on the table, his attention soon turned to the door as in walked Elsie and Ray.

"Afternoon Mr Redmond" Elsie said happily making her way to the kettle and flicking on the switch.

"Afternoon" he nodded before giving Ray a quick smile before finishing off his sandwich.

No-one really spoke about Kayleigh in front of John anymore, they knew something had gone on and it wasn't the greatest idea to get involved "I..err.. Elsie began deciding whether it was a good idea to bring up the conversation but she decided to carry on "spoke to Kayleigh last night, apparently she's doing great" Elsie nodded as she got out her pot noodle "just thought you would like to know, I know you to were good friends" she spoke.

John was looking down at his phone as Elsie mentioned Kayleigh, he rolled his eyes before looking up at her "Is she? Very good." John said bluntly with a nod before standing up from his chair and cleared up his rubbish and gathered his things before making his way out the staff room and back to his office.

"Didn't seem to impressed with that" Ray spoke sitting in the seat John had just left.

 _Kayleigh sighed, putting on her seatbelt before glancing back at the car she had just left, with a heavy sigh, she watched as she hoped that John would make some kind of signal to come back or try and stop her but he didn't, she watched him just stare at the taxi, did he really not care? Not even that tiny little bit? She thought they were more than "car share buddies" as he said. When she finally arrived at Mandy's, she climbed out the taxi and paying before walking up the pathway to the front door, letting herself in and going straight upstairs to her room. Every so often for the rest of that evening she would check her phone, no calls, no texts, nothing. She had to make a decision._

Kayleigh had now started a new life on the other side of town near to where Mandy and Steve lived, she didn't need to take public transport, she could walk to work within 10 minutes. She decided that night that she left the car that she would hand in her resignation and make it easier for her and John not to bump in to each other, and that's exactly what she did, right up until she left, her and John didn't speak, they didn't even look at one another. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do, she loved working with her old colleagues but the man she had fell in love with couldn't even look or speak to her and he didn't even feel the same. Yet, A year later and now she had a great new job in fact, she was head of promotions and she had moved in with her new work colleague Imogen and her husband Andy until she found somewhere herself.

Kayleigh's sighed as she flicked through her magazine, taking bites out of her sandwich, her lunch breaks just weren't the same, she remembered the times that her and John would sit and talk about everything, laughing and joking, she was slightly smiling to herself sadly before a familiar voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"What's up with you? Actually I don't even need to ask... I know it's hard but you need to move on..." Imogen sighed.

"How did you know I was even thinking about that?" Kayleigh rolled her eyes.

"Really? Well it's been around about a year now? And plus I know you.." Imogen smiled softly.

"Well you keep saying move on but it's not that easy... I loved him, and he didn't even try and speak to me after it" She looked down trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Isn't it? Like you've just said He allowed you to tell him your feelings and then said nothing to you, he didn't even try to call or text to even apologise, he didn't even try..." She spoke " or have the courage to tell that he doesn't feel the same" she added.

"Well I guess he made it quite clear Imogen..." Kayleigh sighed closing her magazine and placing her things back in her locker "But I can't help that I still can't forget that day... anyway I'll see you after our shifts" she wiped her eyes before locking the locker and walking out the staff room.

Finally the weekend had come and John planned on watching a few episodes on his planner and also getting through his emails. He made himself some breakfast and sat at the table, pulling out his newspaper and flicking through it as he ate his breakfast. His attention was soon brought towards His phone as it buzzed, it was an old friend he hadn't seen for a while "hey mate, I know it's been a while. Just letting you know I'm having bit of a party next week, you're than welcome to come, chance for a catch up?" He nodded before picking up his phone and replying to the text.

The evening of the party had arrived and John was looking forward to catching up with his friend. He got dressed before making his way to the car and making his journey to the party venue. After around an hours drive, he finally began to find the sat nav to his annoyance, he never could get the hang of it. He still believed it be better getting a map. He finally reached the party venue, half an hour later, pulling in to a parking space before making his way inside, looking around for his friend.

"Ah there you are John" Spoke the familiar voice of his friend. Andy smiled "it's good to see you, you haven't changed a bit" he tapped his shoulder before holding out his hand to shake Johns.

John nodded with a smile, before shaking Andy's hand "you too! How have you been?" He asked.

"Not too bad, yourself?" Andy asked.

"I guess I've been better" he smiled softly "anyway, I'll go find a seat while I can, catch you in a bit" John nodded as he turned and walked off, he looked around and tried to find a spot, after a few moments, he spotted an empty space and made his way over.

Kayleigh was doing the same, she had not long walked in with Imogen, she watched as Imogen walked over to Andy before deciding to go find a seat, she walked over but suddenly stopped as she stopped herself from bumping in to someone "oh sorry.." she looked, her face soon full with shock at who was standing in front of her "John?" She asked confused, her heart now pounding in her chest.

"Kayleigh..." John spoke back in surprise.


End file.
